


Простой способ растопить лёд

by yanek



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пропущенная в рождественской серии Флэша s02ep09 сцена, объясняющая что изменило динамику отношений между персонажами на начало Легенд, отчего Мик стал поспокойней к огню, а также почему Лен помог Барри :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простой способ растопить лёд

Первое, что Лен делает, оставив стены Айрон Хайтс позади - ищет Мика. Традиция давняя, приемы отработанные - так нужный адрес прячется в объявлении бесплатной газеты, первая полоса которой посвящена «побегу всех времен». Кричащий заголовок больше пошел бы дешевому комиксу «Погодный Волшебник, Капитан Холод и Трюкач объединяются для...», но Мику, наверняка, понравится. Лен забирает газету с собой, заодно просматривая сообщения о поджогах, подозрительных пожарах, и прочих «развлечениях», к которым мог приложить руку его партнер. Тоже традиция, тоже давняя. Как и выручать друг друга из заключения.  
«Что же тебя задержало?»

В пустом логове, куда он добирается к вечеру, подсказок нет. Разве что сильно пахнет "топливом", обычно идущим у Мика в ход, если оставить его без присмотра надолго. Но смесь, рассыпанная по пустым пластмассовым бутылкам, слишком слабая для большого дела, которым бы обязательно бы закончился сильный срыв. Вокруг умеренно чисто, нет никаких подозрительных заначек, в холодильнике только пиво. Чертежи его тюремного блока и нацарапанные поверх карандашом расчеты заставлены коробками из-под китайской еды. Распечатка потенциально-интересных дел лежит здесь же.  
Идилия.  
«Так почему?»  
Лен заставляет себя опустится в кресло и ждет, не убирая далеко крио-пушку.

* 

Сначала появляется запах гари. Потом Мик - грязный и возбужденный. Он не зажигает света, движется резко: холодильник - смочить горло, раковина - ополоснуть лицо, окна - распахнуть шире. По-прежнему ничего подозрительного, обычный Мик, наигравшийся с огнем. Горячая кожа, быстро стучащее сердце, порывистость движений. Ладно, теперь - мокрая щетина и оставшиеся вокруг глаз от защитных очков темные пятна, которые хочется стереть большими пальцами. 

«Соскучился». Ещё бы. Месяцы без... Лен возвращает руку на крио-пушку, напоминая себе, что не все выяснил. Та привычно остужает тело и - Мик начинает раздеваться. Оказывается, без свидетелей он делает это иначе. Ловко скидывает сапоги и куртку на пол, спускает с плеч подтяжки, тянет хенли вверх. И Лен видит в полумраке достаточно хорошо, чтобы холод пушки перестал помогать.  
\- Мик!

Мик замирает так и не расстегнув ширинку. Бьет раскрытой ладонью по выключателю. Освещение добавляет деталей и Лена накрывает тяжелой волной возбуждения. Приходится сделать глубокий вздох, за время которого Мик возвращает на место подтяжки и помогает остыть взглядом полным подозрений:  
\- Уже решил дела с Погодником?  
Точно. Погодник, Трюкач. Флэш.  
\- Нет. Пока думаю, стоит ли соглашаться на следующую встречу. Первая стала сюрпризом.  
Мик немного расслабляется, но продолжает пристально смотреть:  
\- И чего он хотел?  
\- Вернуть долг.  
\- А. Ради этого полез в тюрягу?  
\- За Трюкачом, и заодно решил навестить меня. - Ударение на слове «навестить» Мик не замечает. - Хочет устроить Флэшу вендетту.  
\- Идиот. - С этим Лен спорить не собирается. - А старик в край поехавший. – А вот с восхищением в голосе Мика необходимо что-то сделать. - Помнишь те взрывы?  
\- Помню его самого. Отвратительное жалкое зрелище. Как Лиза?  
\- Не знаю. - Мик наклоняется, чтобы начать собирать уже снятую одежду в мешок. - Обиделась, когда тебя забрал папаша. Сказала не лезть пока. Семейные дела, всё такое. – Значит, сестренка решила наказать за ложь их обоих, и Мик принял все верные решения сам.  
Мик, что выглядит раздосадованным, немного виноватым и почти стоит на коленях.  
И сдерживаться больше нет никаких причин.  
«Великолепно». 

Лен поднимается с кресла, потягиваясь всем телом, слыша как восхищенно выдыхает замерший Мик. Подходит ближе и ведет по влажной и испачканной щеке запястьем:  
\- Спасибо.  
Мик выпрямляется плавно, приоткрывает рот, собираясь сказать что-то лишнее, так что Лен тянется к застежке его штанов:  
\- Ты не всё снял. - Замочек легко повинуется пальцам. И с подтяжками нет проблем, кроме того, что Лен предпочел бы их оставить. Когда штаны падают к прочим вещам, Мик часто и поверхностно дышит, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, и выглядит немного подавленным:  
\- Мне надо в душ.  
\- Как замечательно, что и мне тоже. - Лен сжимает пальцы на покрытом ожогами предплечье. - Надо. - И всё отправляется в ад.  
Погодник, Трюкач, Флэш.  
Централ-Сити.  
Весь мир.

\--

Из душа они вываливаются, только когда кончается горячая вода.  
Голова определенно становится легче, тело более гибким - Мик разминает его руками и ртом от макушки до пяток, и в этом много нового и приятного опыта, который давно следовало бы расширить.  
\- Что-то придумал? - Мик появляется на пороге ванной с махровой простыней, накидывает ему на плечи, стараясь не смотреть ниже подбородка. Лен вдруг понимает почему, и мысленно смеется над собой же - так много думал, что противопоставить огню, не замечая очевидного. Стоит оставить открытым плечо - Мик не может отвести взгляда от обнаженной кожи. И не сразу приходит в себя при звуках голоса:  
\- Да. Тебе понравится. Только побрейся. Пожалуйста. - Резкий кивок и Мик отворачивается к раковине. Лен выходя из ванной слышит громкий вздох облегчения.  
Что ж есть время всё подготовить.

*

Когда Мик находит его - в спальне с самой широкой кроватью, - Лен уже приглушает свет, перестилает постель, забирается в нее голым и успевает завестись от одной только мысли, что хочет ему позволить. Адреналин делает тени предметов острей, ткань и та чувствуется иначе - более фактурной, - и словно царапает кожу и соски. Лежать невозможно и Лен садится, опираясь затылком на изголовье кровати. К сожалению оно не из металла, и мысль - не сходить ли за пушкой, - кажется забавной, пока Мик не подходит ближе. Так становятся видны его ставшие огромными, как во время приступа, зрачки.  
Хриплое угрожающее:  
\- Снарт. - заставляет подобраться, но внешне Лен остается предельно расслабленным. - Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Заключить сделку.  
\- Какую?  
\- Бартер. Удовольствие на удовольствие. - Каждое слово он выговаривает медленно и четко. Поднимая уголки губ в намеке на улыбку только в самом конце: - Ты в деле? 

Мик кивает и осторожно садится рядом, словно Лен сейчас может взорваться или превратиться в кого-то другое. Ладно, они и, правда, никогда не занимались сексом в постели, и мета-люди сейчас повсюду.  
Ничего удивительного, что происходящее кажется Мику немного сверхъестественным.  
Ему тоже. Немного.  
Сердце стучит оглушающе. Он тянется к губам Мика первым, снизу-вверх, тот улавливает нужный темп сразу же, как и всегда, но больше не ждет подачи, что меняет всё. Делает их равными. Наконец-то.  
«День озарений».  
\- Можешь убрать всё что мешает. – Мик хмыкает и почти улыбается:  
\- Можешь указывать. - Забирается к нему под простыню, и уже через час Лен допускает, что это лучшая сделка в его жизни. 

Через сутки он уверен в этом полностью и доволен настолько, чтобы сделать Флэшу подарок на Рождество и предупредить о нападении.

**Author's Note:**

> http://i.imgur.com/rd7JV8F.jpg


End file.
